Elemental
by OJ with a Hint of Lemon
Summary: Fire, water, earth, and air. When joined together, they can defeat the geatest army. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Allegiances

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Greenstar - brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Rowanflower - orange tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Clovertail - gray she-cat with black paws

Warriors: Shrewheart - ginger tom with big paws

Clawtooth - black tom with many scars

Rabbitleaf - cream and ginger striped she-cat

 **Apprentice** : Stonepaw - gray tom

Cloudshine - white she-cat

Sunspeck - ginger tom

 **Apprentice** : Daisypaw - Light gray she-cat

Queens: Spottedeyes - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with odd green eyes with brown specks. Mother Clawtooth's kits, Smalkit, Pondkit, and Redkit

Flowernose - tortoiseshell she-cat. Expecting Sunspeck's kits

Elders: Squirrelfur - old ginger tom flecked with a white chest

Grasswing - brown she-cat

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Spiderstar - white she-cat with long legs

Deputy: Frostclaw - light gray tom with darker gray stripes

Medicine Cat: Webpool - cream tom.

 **Apprentice** : Emberpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors: Firestep - ginger tom with dark orange paws

Toadpelt - brown and gray flecked tom

Applestripe - orange tabby she-cat

Crowstorm - black tom

 **Apprentice** : Frecklepaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Mintwing - blue-gray she-cat

 **Apprentice** : Eaglepaw - brown and white tom

Queens: Sparklefoot - White she-cat with gray spots on her feet. Expecting Toadpelt's kits.

Elders: Mumblebelly - brown tom

Mouseflight - cream and ginger she-cat

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Minnowstar - silver she-cat

Deputy: Yellowclaw - cream tom

Medicine Cat: Silverwing - gray she-cat

Warriors: Grayheart - gray tom

Streampebble - light brown tom

 **Apprentice** : Rainpaw - silver she cat with darker gray stripes

Iceflight - white she-cat

Pinereed - black tom

 **Apprentice** : Ripplepaw - dark gray tom

Willowwhisker - cream she-cat with brown ears, paws and tail

Waterpond - cream tom

Queens: Lilyrain - blue gray she-cat. Mother to Pinereed's kit, Troutkit

Cloudlight - white she-cat. Expecting Streampebble's kits

Elders: Nightfly - black tom

 **WindClan**

Leader: Harestar - brown tom

Deputy: Roundeyes - ginger she-cat with round green eyes

Medicine Cat: Bladestripe - gray tom

Ratcloud - reddish orange she-cat

Warriors: Petalwish - white she-cat with ginger paws and tail

 **Apprentice** : Runningpaw - light brown tom

Heatherblaze - cream she-cat

Ivyclaw - gray tom

Mousepelt - brown tom

Tawnyheart - tawny tom

 **Apprentice** : Briarpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Smallfoot - white she-cat with small paws

 **Apprentice** : Spottedpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: Rabbitheart - ginger she-cat. Expecting Ivyclaw's kits

Elders: Darkfur - black tom


	2. Prologue

Bladestripe climbed the last hill to the Moonpool to find the other medicine cats waiting for him. "Clovertail, Webpool, Silverwing," he greeted them all in turn. They nodded in reply.

"Where is your apprentice?" Webpool finally said. "Is their trouble in WindClan?"

Bladestripe dipped his head. "I will not lie to you. Ratpaw has stayed behind due to a sick kit."

Clovertail smiled. "ThunderClan will be happy to give herbs. We have more than enough."

"Thank you for your generous offer, but we are doing fine," Bladestipe retorted.

Silverwing let out a sigh. "We are wasting moonlight," she complained, padding towards the Moonpool. "We need to share tounges with StarClan."

The other medicine cats nodded in agreement and joined Silverwing by the pool. In unison, they dipped their noses in the pool and drifted to sleep.

Bladestripe opened his eyes, and looked around StarClan. To his surprise, he saw the other three medicine cats next to him. He met Clovertail's gaze, puzzled. His dreams were usually his own.

"Greetings, medicine cats."

All four cats whirled around to see the cat who spoke. Before them stood a black she-cat with a horrible, lighning-shaped scar over her left eye. She pelt sparkled with stars.

"My name is Lighningstreak. I was born Nightkit but received my lighning scar and new name when badgers raided ThunderClan." Clovertail gasped. She knew the story of the badgers.

"I have a prophecy for you," Lighningstreak continued. "It is far to great for only one cat." The she-cat leaned closer. " _Fire, water, earth and air. When joined together, they can defeat the greatest army_." With that, the she-cat began to fade, until there was nothing but stars in her place.

Bladestripe awoke with a start. He looked over at the other medicine cats, who were already awake. The sun peeked over the horizon.

Silverwing paced around the Moonpool. "Fire, water, earth and air," she mumbled. "What does it mean?"


	3. Emberpaw the Weak

Emberpaw woke up with a shiver. It was leaf-bare, and she was freezing. She saw Webpool bustling about the den, and let out a mew to tell him she was awake. Webpool turned, and smiled at her.

"How are you today?" he asked.

Emberpaw sighed in frustration. She may be a sickly apprentice, but she hated being treated like a kit. "Fine, I guess," she grumbled. Poking her head out of her next, she noticed her littermate, Applestripe, sharing fresh-kill with Crowstorm. It made her angry that she would not be able to become a warrior like her sister, and the only way she could be of use to the clan was as a medicine cat.

"Try standing up," Webpool urged. He pressed his nose to her forehead. "You're still burning up. Emberpaw, you-"

"I know, I know, I'm a puzzle," Emberpaw hissed, struggling to her paws. She gasped for breath. It was as if the cold sapped the energy from her. She was always fine during green-leaf.

"Try walking," Webpool coaxed. Emberpaw growled under her breath and tried walking. After two wobbly steps, she fell on her chin.

"Its no use, Webpool," she whimpered. "If you can't cure me, who can?" Without waiting for a reply, she hissed, "No one, that who! I might as well be an elder!"

Webpool pressed his nose to her flank, wincing at the heat from Emberpaw's fever. "You have a gift for herbs if I've ever seen one," he mewed. "Besides, I'm not giving up on you. Lean on me." He helped his apprentice struggle to her feet. Emberpaw knew his pelt was burning with the fever she emitted, but his body heat was already making her stronger.

"Thanks, Webpool," she meowed, letting down her protective guard.

Webpool smiled. "Anytime," he replied, helping Emberpaw limp out of the den.

Immediately, the cold air hit Emberpaw with such a force that she crumpled to the ground. Webpool nudged her. "You can make it, Emberpaw. Be strong!" However, all that escaped her mouth was a gasp for air.

"Look at _Weak_ paw!" a taunting mew rand out. Emberpaw lifted her head to see Frecklepaw and Eaglepaw laughing at her from the fresh kill pile.

"She can't even make it to the fresh-kill pile!" Frecklepaw chuckled.

"We have a new record for the youngest elder _ever_!" Eaglepaw yelled. The two young apprentices doubled over laughing.

Hot fury surged through Emberpaw. She pulled herself to her paws and glared at Frecklepaw and Eaglepaw. Her legs shook as she adjusted to the cold temperature.

"I've trained you better than to make fun of your Clanmate's condition," Mintwing yowled, Crowstorm staring angrily at the two apprentices next to her. Immediately, they stopped laughing and stared at their paws.

"You two can go clear the elders of ticks, seeing that you can't be mature enough for anything else," Crowstorm growled.

"But-" Eaglepaw protested.

"Now!" Crowstorm yelled. The two apprenticed scampered into the medicine den, and emerged with mouse-bile soaked moss, their noses wrinkled.

Emberpaw growled with frustration. _Why did I have to be so weak_ , she thought angrily. She felt heat surge though her pelt, and looked over to see Applestripe leaning against her.

"Don't pay attention to them, she comforted. "They are mouse-brains. Besides," she whispered in her sister's ear, "here's a secret. Whenever I got angry during my training, like when I couldn't catch a squirrel or a lost a battle, I would just find a quiet spot in the forest and take it out of the pine trees, leaves, and dirt. That might help."

Emberpaw purred. She loved her sister, and was glad that she supported her, sometimes literally. "Thanks Applestripe," she mewed, pulling away from her. The cold made her stumble, but she was able to walk all the way to the medicine den.

"Webpool?" she called into the den. It was warmer than outside, and her strength came back a little more.

"Yes?" he replied, looking over from his herb stores. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, yes," she said. Although Applestripe always cheered her up, the anger from those mouse-brained apprentices and how they always teased her because of her dumb sickness. She thougth Applestripe's cure was worth a try. "May I go herb gathering. Alone."

Webpool looked at her apprehensively. "Are you sure? I trust you, but there is snow outside. Are you sure you will make it?"

"I can. The thaw is coming soon."

"Alright." Webpool said. "Don't be long. If you take a while, I will come searching."

Emberpaw didn't protest. "Okay!" She stepped out of the den, the cold air only weakening her for a moment. She walked out of the camp, into the pine forest. Fresh snow coated the ground, making her paws weak.

"I have to keep going, I have to be strong," she growled to herself, pushing though the freezing, energy-draining snow.

Finally, she collapsed into a freezing heap. Lifting her head, she recognized which part of ShadowClan territory she was in. Stifled that a patrol wouldn't find her, she lifted herself to her feet.

"Time to destroy."

Emberpaw still felt tired, so she decided to go small at first. She took her claws and began sketching what was supposed to be Frecklepaw and Eaglepaw in the snow, but looked like a blob. Growling at her drawing, she lifted one law, and with all the force she could muster, she slammed it into the snow. Her law come in contact with frozen earth, wiping out the snow Frecklepaw and Eaglepaw.

Suddenly, warmth surged through Emberpaw. She felt herself regain strength, and there was nothing weak about her. _I though it would work, but not this well_ , she chuckled in her mind, lifting her law from the hole. Then she gasped.

From the hole rose the golden flames of a fire.

The snow melted away as the fire flickered enchantingly. Emberpaw stared at it, entranced. The flames made no move to burn her or any trees in the clearing she was in. Emberpaw felt almost normal, not weak, as she settled onto her stomach and watched.

"Emberpaw! Emberpaw!"

As soon as Emberpaw heard Webpool's call, she shoved snow over the fire. As soon as it sizzled out, sne felt the energy the flames gave her drain away. She collapsed and rasped, "I'm here!"

Webpool ran into the clearing. "I knew this was a bad idea," he sighed. "Come. Lean on me. I'll get you back to camp."

Emberpaw rose shakily to her paws and leaned on her mentor. As they stumbled toward the camp, Emberpaw looked back at where the fire was and though to herself, _had anyone else seen that?_


	4. Rainpaw the Waterproof

Rainpaw ran around the camp gleefully. "It's gonna snow! It's gonna snow!" she chanted happily.

Streampebble laughed. "You seem to be the only one happy about that," he observed. The rest of RiverClan was preparing for what they reckoned to be the worst snow yet.

Willowwhisker, Rainpaw's mother, walked up to sit beside Streampebble. "I should have named you Waterproofpaw! Water never seems to get you wet," she purred.

Streampebble laughed even harder. "Okay, _Waterproofpaw_ , do you want to go fishing? There still might be some fish left."

"Yes yes yes yes YES!" she screamed, leaping straight into the air. "I love fishing!"

Streampaw chuckled. "Of course you do. I'll go talk to Yellowclaw and see if we can form a patrol." Streampebble walks towards the Clan deputy. Rainpaw's paws itched, and she skipped around in circles.

"We are going with Pinereed, and Ripplepaw. Let's go," Streampebble called. Rainpaw squeaked with joy and raced over to join her mentor and her brother.

Ripplepaw purred upon seeing his sister. "Ready to fish, sis?" he asked, nudging her. "You're probably going to catch more than me."

"You're great at fishing!" Rainpaw exclaimed.

"Not as great as you. It's as if fish want you to catch them!"

"No," Rainpaw mumbled. It was true, but she didn't like making her brother feel bad. She didn't know why fishing was easy for her, and not for anyone else, as well as how she was unaffected by rain and snow. It was hard being special.

"It's frozen over!" Pinereed's meow snapped Rainpaw out of her thoughts. The black tom was prodding the ice over the river with his paw.

"Allow me," Streampebble mewed. He slid onto the ice and hopped up and down until the ice shattered. He waded out. "The fish will be scared now. Rainpaw, why do t you wait for them to come back while the rest of us look for a melted spot."

"Okay," Rainpaw agreed. Now she didn't have to worsen Ripplepaw's self-esteem. As she watched the rest of the patrol leave, she sat on the riverbank. She stared into the water as the ripples faded. "What are you looking at?" she challenged her reflection.

"Nothin'."

Rainpaw growled at the water. "What?"

The watery replica smirked. "You think you're so special. You are no better than your brother."

"I never said I was!"

"You always make your brother feel insignificant. You've seen him; don't pretend you don't notice."

"Of course I notice. I feel awful, too!"

"Sure you do, Waterproofpaw."

A fish flicked across the stream, dissolving Rainpaw's reflection.

Rainpaw raised her paw to snatch it out of the water, but remembered her argument with herself. She narrowed her eyes. Feeding the Clan was more important then making her brother feel equal.

Rainpaw dipped both paws in the water, prepared to smash the fish between them, when a cry rang out. "Rainpaw!"

In surprise, Rainpaw lifted both paws out of the water. She looked at her paws in shock.

In between them hovered an orb of water, the fish swimming in the middle.

"Rainpaw! There you are!" Streampebble's mew came from behind her. Quickly, Rainpaw stuck her muzzle in the orb and pulled the fish out, killing it. The water splashed to the ground. She turned around to see her mentor, Ripplepaw, and Pinereed, each carrying a fish.

"It's good to see the fishing was good for you too," Streampebble purred. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

Rainpaw trailed behind the patrol, and looked back at the stream. A single though ran through her head; _had anyone else seen that?_


	5. Runningpaw the Winged

Runningpaw sat at the edge of camp, eyes closed as the sweet-smelling, cold morning wind rustled around him. The noise of Roundeyes quietly organizing the dawn patrol murmured in his ear. His paws chilled with frost, and a light snow dusted his short, light brown fur. He would get to run soon. He just had to wait a few more minutes.

He heard a yawn and the patter of paws, and opened his eyes. Turning, he saw his mentor, Petalwish, stumble into the clearing. She smirked at Runningpaw. "I knew you would be up. Why, I will never know."

Runningpaw stood and walked over to his mentor. Actually, it was more like he ran to her. Even when walking, he was faster than the majority of the WindClan warriors. "Let's just go hunting. I need to stretch my legs." He extended his legs so he was towering over Petalwish. Along the being the fastest cat, he was also the tallest.

"Alright, alright," Petalwish chuckled. "We can do a solo patrol. Hey Roundeyes!" she called to the deputy. "My apprentice and I are going hunting!"

Roundeyes laughed. "Good luck keeping up!" she replied before going back to the dawn patrol.

Runningpaw snickered and crouched down. "Yeah, good luck keeping up." He sprinted out of camp.

At once, Runningpaw felt nothing but pure freedom. The wind streaked through his fur a he sprang across the moor, the snow quieting his steps so he was as silent as an owl. His paws barely grazed the heather. Within seconds, he was at the lake's shore.

"You win, as always," Petalwish panted, coming to a stop next to Runningpaw. "Let's hunt."

Runningpaw fell into a hunting crouch and slithered up the moor. Looking through the snow-dusted heather, he searched for a rabbit. He saw none. He tasted the air, but the only scent that met his tongue was the sharp nip of the frozen air. "Must be too cold," he mumbled.

"Not quite," he heard Petalwish mew, and turned to see her standing over a burrow. "It's warm down here. And there is fresh scent." His mentor dove underground.

Runningpaw looked apprehensively at the hole. He knew tunneling used to be WindClan's secret weapon, but he figured that they must have stopped for a reason. It looked dangerous. And, dare he say it, scary.

"Are you coming or what?" Petalwish's voice floated from the burrow. Runningpaw nervously placed a paw on the damp earth, knowing he had no choice. Taking and exaggerated breath, he crawled after his mentor.

The hole was, in a word, stuffy. All traces of the crisp morning air vanished, and Runningpaw felt like he was drowning in hot, sticky oxygen. He saw the ginger tip of Petalwish's tail disappear into the darkness, and with a gulp, followed it.

Suddenly, Petalwish stopped, and Runningpaw nearly crashed into her. "I can't tell which way it went," she hissed, frustrated. He guessed the tunnel branched off into two corridors. "There's fresh scent both ways. Let's split up."

Runningpaw stiffened. "Wha-!" he began, but Petalwish had already vanished down the tunnel to the right. Drawing in a deep, suffocating breath, he bolted down the left burrow.

Running wasn't helping. Usually the pure joy of speed blew away all of Runningpaw's stress, but as the dirt scraped against his back, his whiskers brushing the walls, and his paws drummed with such echo on the peaty floor, the tunnel threatened to collapse. Runningpaw widened his eyes to nothing but dark, gasping in more noxious air, longing for anywhere but the tunnel. The walls crept in on him, and with a cry, he sprang towards a pinprick of light in the distance.

The frigid air blasted Runningpaw, and he fell on the snow-dusted grass, gasping for air. Looking up, he saw Petalwish with the rabbit in her jaws and worry in her eyes. The rabbit fell to the earth with a thud. "Are you okay?" she fretted.

"Don't… ever… take me… down there… again," he gasped, drinking up the fresh air.

Petalwish smiled. "Makes sense that you would be afraid of the underground, Wingedpaw. Stick to flying on the moor." She winked.

Runningpaw smiled gratefully.

Petalwish focused on something over Runningpaw's shoulder, and he turned to see two cats, one full grown and the other tiny, on the hill. "Tawnyheart, over here!" Petalwish cried.

The two cats ran down the slope and skidded to a halt. Tawnyheart's apprentice, Briarpaw, smiled shyly at Runningpaw. He stood and shook the snow out of his fur.

"Nice to see you bright and early," Tawnyheart teased.

"It was Runningpaw's idea," Petalwish retorted good-natruredly.

Tawnyheart looked at the two apprentices. "I have a good idea. How about we have our apprentices practice hunting as a team?"

Petalwish grinned. "That's a great idea. We will run this rabbit back to camp, and you two can hunt together. We will be back soon." The two mentors turned towards the camp with the rabbit and ran over the hill.

"So…" Briarpaw whispered. "We should, um, get going then."

"Yeah, yeah," Runningpaw mumbled. "Um, how about I go to one end of the main burrow and you go to the other. You can scare them to me."

Briarpaw blushed, heat radiating from her fur. "O-okay. Sounds good." She turned tail and sprinted to the other end of the moor.

Runningpaw watched her quizzically until she was out of sight, then headed to where he would intercept the rabbits. He was still quaking from his experience in the tunnel, and gradually picked up speed. It's okay now, he told himself, going faster and faster. His paws barely touched the snowy ground.

Then his paws weren't touching the ground.

A breeze rushed towards Runningpaw, and his paws flailed as he went higher, higher. Runningpaw looked at the ground get farther away, but for some reason, he felt no fear. He knew that he wouldn't get hurt. He looked around.

The view was incredible. From his perch on an invisible cloud, he could see the whole lake. He looked below him to see Briarpaw dart underground. With a start, he realized that this was not normal, and he needed to get down, now. As if on cue, he dropped. Right before hitting the snow, the wind caught him again and lowered him carefully. He looked around and the cool breeze evaporated.

Suddenly, two rabbits leapt from the burrow. Runningpaw dealt the killing blow to one, and Briarpaw sprang from the hole to deliver the other. She smiled bashfully at him.

"Good job!" Petalwish's meow rang from over the hill, and Runningpaw saw her and Tawnyheart watching them. "You can come back to camp."

Briarpaw grabbed one rabbit and ran to meet her mentor, but Runningpaw hesitated. Only one thought was going through his head, _had anyone else seen that?_


	6. Stonepaw the Weird

Stonepaw paced the ThunderClan camp nervously, creating paw prints in the light snow.

"Calm down, Stonepaw," his mentor, Rabbitleaf, assured him. "Nothing bad is going to happen!"

Stonepaw's sister, Daisypaw, hopped up to her brother and pranced around him. "Our first battle, Stonepaw!" she squealed happily. "I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?"

"Calm down, Daisypaw," a voice called, and her mentor, Sunspeck, padded up. "You are too young to take on a badger. Leave that to the warriors."

Daisypaw pouted. "Oh, come on! Let me at those stinky badgers! They can't take our forest!"

Stonepaw shrunk away. "So... we're not going to fight them?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Rabbitleaf replied, looking pointedly at Daisypaw. Stonepaw's sister deflated.

"Please?"

Rabbitleaf softened. "We don't want you to get squished your first battle," she assured the apprentice. "And besides, we may not even have to fight. You can come next time."

Daisypaw brightened. "Okay, Rabbitleaf!" she cheered. Stonepaw sighed in relief. Badgers freaked him out.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge!" The Clan leader's voice cut the cold winter air like a claw.

Daisypaw skipped over to where Greenstar stood. Stonepaw walked slowly to his sister and sat next to her.

"It's time to get rid of those pesky badgers," he yowled. The entirety of ThuderClan cheered in approval.

"We have thought long and hard about how to take control of the situation," Greenstar continued, nodding to his deputy, Rowanflower, and his medicine cat, Clovertail. "We know the badgers are after our food." As he said this, multiple cats turned to look at the fresh-kill pile. "We can't move the fresh-kill, or the badgers will follow it. So, we have decided…"

 _Please don't fight, please don't fight_ , Stonepaw prayed.

"… to fight!"

As the rest of the Clan cheered, Stonepaw shrunk into his fur.

"The patrol will consist of me, Shrewheart, Cloudshine, Rowanflower, and Clawtooth. Sunspeck, Rabbitleaf, and the apprentices will guard the camp. We will leave as soon as everyone receives herbs from Clovertail!"

As the crowd dispersed, Daisypaw turned to Stonepaw, eyes bright. "We get to guard the camp, Stonepaw! What if the badgers come to camp? Then we get to fight!"

Stonepaw gulped.

Daisypaw squealed quietly and raced off to pester the fighting warriors. Stonepaw stared after her nervously when he felt a tail on his flank. He turned to see Rabbitleaf smiling kindly at him. "Don't worry," she soothed. "There's no way the badgers will get to camp. You will be safe." Stonepaw wasn't convinced, but he nodded.

"We are leaving now!" Greenstar announced, and the patrol gathered behind him.

"May StarClan be with you," Sunspeck called as the cats filtered through the thorn barrier, then turned towards the apprentices. "You two, stay in the middle of camp and keep an eye on the edges. Rabbitleaf, take the Highledge." Rabbitleaf nodded. "I'll be outside." The ginger tom ran out of camp.

Rabbitleaf hopped on the Highledge. "Behave, you two," she meowed. "This is important." At that, she turned and scrabbled up the camp's emergency exit and surveyed from on top of the cliff.

Daisypaw watched the cream and ginger she-cat for a minute, then turned back to her brother. "This is so cool! We are defending the camp from evil! Well, I don't know if badgers are essentially evil, but they are to us! We are going to whip their behinds… Hey Stonepaw, are you okay?"

Stonepaw scratched the dirt with his claw. He always had an affinity with the earth. "I… I don't want to fight, Daisypaw."

Daisypaw stared for a few seconds, then snorted. "What kind of warrior doesn't want to fight! Your such a weirdo. Weirdo _Weirdpaw_!"

Stonepaw prepared to hiss a biting retort, when Sunspeck bolted into the camp. "A stray badger is near camp! Rabbitleaf! RABBITLEAF!"

Rabbitleaf scrambled down the cliff and sprinted to Sunspeck. "How close?"

"To close."

The queens and elders wailed in distress from inside their dens. Clovertail poked her head out.

Rabbitleaf turned frantically to Stonepaw. "Go get the others."

"What!?" Stonepaw screamed, shocked.

"Just. GO!"

Stonepaw hesitated for a second, then turned tail and sprinted out of camp. He heard the roar of the badger behind him.

"Greenstar!" he wailed. "Rowanflower! Anyone!"

Suddenly, the orange deputy emerged. "Stonepaw? What are you doing here?"

The rest of the patrol emerged behind her. "We won!" Cloudshine purred.

"There's... a... badger by camp," Stonepaw panted.

Greenstar's eyes widened. "Let's go," he commanded, and the patrol of warriors sped back to camp. Stonepaw breathed for a minute alone in the forest, then sprinted after them.

He heard battle screeches coming from the forest, then out of nowhere, the ground thumped like thunder. Stonepaw shrank back as the badger ran towards him. The frightened beast wasn't looking at the ground during its escape, and was about to flatten Stonepaw.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Stonepaw felt his paws get pulled out from under him get dragged to safety. As the badger thundered past, he looked to see a tree root wrapped around one of his paws. A tree root had just _saved his life_.

He tugged as his paw, but the tree held on tight. "Um," he began tentatively, "could you let go?"

As if by magic, the tree roots unwound itself from Stonepaw and retreated undergroun.

"Stonepaw!" a voice called, and Stonepaw saw Rabbitleaf trotting towardls him. "We won! Come back to camp, we're going to celebrate! Stonepaw nodded and followed his mentor, he couldn't help but look back at the tree. He could only think, _had anyone else seen that?_


	7. Lightningstreak's Prophecy

Emberpaw stretched her paws out in front of her and opened her eyes. Her constant feeling of fatigue lifted off of her shoulders as she stood.

 _Im dreaming_ , she thought, running around the tall grasses that surrounded her. Purring, she rolled in the sweet smelling flowers.

Suddenly, another scent drifted into her nose. Emberpaw tasted the air, and the faded scent of fish met her nose. _RiverClan._

"I know you're there," she called. The grasses swished, and a gray tabby leaped out to grab a butterfly. When she heard Emberpaw's voice, she looked over.

"Hi!" she purred, prancing over to Emberpaw. "Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real," Emberpaw meowed irritably. "I'm Emberpaw from ShadowClan. Who are you?"

The gray she-cat's eyes widened. "Ooh, your a medicine cat, right?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "I'm Rainpaw from RiverClan! This is so cool, I'm speaking to you in a dream! We're having the same dream! Hey, what if you are just my imagination and you're not really here? What if-"

"RAINPAW!" Emberpaw interrupted. "I'm real! Now we just have to figure out why."

Rainpaw cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Emberpaw rolled her eyes, but explained. "Shared dreams aren't a normal occurrence. StarClan wants to tell us something."

"StarClan wants to tell ME something?" Rainpaw gasped. "But I'm not special-" She cut off, her mind swimming with the memory of what happened that morning.

Emberpaw noticed how abruptly Rainpaw fell into silence. "Apperantly so." She turned away. "Come on," she meowed, "we should find what we are here for."

Suddenly, a yowl broke the air. "Hey!" Emberpaw and Rainpaw turned to see a tall tom sprinting over the endless grasses towards them. "Is this StarClan?"

Rainpaw turned to him as he skidded to a halt. "Yeah! I'm Rainpaw, and this is Emberpaw, and we're not StarClan cats! We're actually alive! Are you alive?"

"Slow down!" the tom meowed. "I'm Runningpaw, and I'm alive!" He looked around, then leaned forward. "Have you guys experienced anything... odd lately?"

Rainpaw's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Well... yes," Emberpaw admitted. "But we should wait for a StarClan cat to come. They must want us here for a reason."

"You are quite correct, Emberpaw."

The three apprentices whirled around to see a jet black cat with a lightning scar. Next to her was a gray apprentice.

"You four are special," the cat meowed. "I am Lightningstreak, and I bring a message."

Emberpaw and Rainpaw exchanged a glance.

"Hard times are coming, and soon there will be no more Clans." Lightningstreak continued. The tom next to her gasped.

"You mean," Runningpaw said slowly, "there aren't going to be Clans anymore?"

Lightningstreak dipped her head. "I cannot reveal all, for not even StarClan knows what will happen next. All we know is; _Fire, water, earth, and air. When joined together, they can defeat the greatest army._ "

"Fire," Emberpaw whispered.

"Water," Rainpaw gasped.

"Air," Runningpaw breathed.

"And Earth," Lightningstreak meowed, looking over at the gray tom. "Emberpaw represents fire, Rainpaw represents water, Stonepaw represents earth, and Runningpaw is air."

"Um, does this have to do with the..." The tom named Stonepaw meowed, trailing off.

"How Emberpaw set fire to snow, Rainpaw levitated water, Runningpaw flew, and Stonepaw controlled a tree? Yes, yes it does." All the apprentice's jaws dropped as they looked at each other.

Lightningstreak leaned forward. "You four need to learn to control your powers, for only you can save the Clans." Her star-spelled pelt began to fade, and slowly, the StarClan cat vanished.

Emberpaw's eyes snapped open, and a violent shiver overtook her body. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't dismiss it as just a dream.

 **Sorry it's short. These chapters aren't going to be that long**


	8. The Gathering

"Runningheart! Runningheart!"

Runningheart puffed out his chest in pride. Finally he was a warrior!

Harestar looked down at the new warrior. "Since the Gathering is tonight," he meowed, "you will attend."

Runningheart's heart sped up. He had completely forgotten about the Gathering, and he got to go the first day of him being a warrior. Suddenly, a thought sprang into his mind, and Runningheart gasped.

Stonepaw, Rainpaw, and Emberpaw might be there.

"Are you okay," a voice meowed, and Runningheart looked up to see Petalwish. "You are just gasping for no reason!"

Runningheart purred. "I was just thinking about some other cats I wanted to see at the Gathering."

Briarpaw nudged her way towards him. "Congradulations, Runningpaw- er, heart." She giggled at her mistake. "I'm so proud of you." Briarpaw then realized what she had said, and blushed.

Runningheart smiled at her. "It won't be long until you are a warrior." He licked her shoulder. Briarpaw grinned happily, blushed again, and scrambled away.

The WindClan deputy, Roundeyes, stepped into the clearing. "Blazestripe, Ratcloud, Heatherblaze, Runningheart, Smallfoot, and Mousepelt will come!" she announced.

"Have fun!" Petalwish called as Runningheart stepped up to Roundeyes.

He looked around, and found his mother, Smallfoot, standing with him. Smallfoor gazed lovingly at Runningpaw and meowed, "I'm so proud of you." Runningheart purred and nuzzled her head.

"WindClan, lets go!" Harestar called out, leading the patrol over the moor. Runningheart exchanged an excited glance with his mother, and the patrol began to head towards the island. Runningheart crossed the fallen tree with ease, and WindClan arrived at the Gathering. Runningpaw shivered from the cold of leafbare.

ThunderClan hadn't arrived yet, so everyone was just wandering around, sharing tongues. "Excuse me," Runningheart muttered to Smallfoot, walking away from the group. He looked around with eagle eyes, hoping to spot something. However, none of the cats fro his dream was seen. With a huff, he sat down in the light dusting of snow next to a ShadowClan elder.

Suddenly, Runningheart felt the prickle of eyes on his back, and turned irritably to see who was watching him. To his surprise, he met the eyes of Rainpaw, the chatty, silver cat from his dream.

She had a look of shock on her face upon seeing him, which got even more intense as he noticed her. Runningheart jumped to his feet and sprinted towards her. "Rainpaw," he said as he skidded to a halt in front of her.

A look of relief washed over her face. "I was worried it was just a dream," she mewed.

"Nope," Runningheart grinned. "We should find the others. I'm guessing they want to talk."

Rainpaw brightened. "I know where Emberpaw is!" She began to run towards the Great Oak. "Come on!" she called. Runningheart ran after her until she abruptly stopped near the medicine cats.

"Are you sure you're all right," an anxious mew sounded from among them.

"I'm _fine_ , Webpool," an irritated voice meowed. Runningheart's ears pricked with recognition. That was Emberpaw's voice.

The tortoiseshell medicine cat wobbled into view, and noticed the Rainpaw and Runningheart. She smiled coyly. "Rainpaw, Runningpaw." She dipped her head curtly.

"Actually," Runningheart muttered awkwardly, "it's Runningheart now."

Rainpaw brightened even more. "Oh, congradations!" she crowed. "You must feel so special to be a warrior. My mentor said I can't be a warrior for another half-moon."

Runningheart blushed. "Well, yeah, I do- but that's not why we're here." He turned to stare at Emberpaw. She looked weak, but there was a flame in her eyes, and Runningheart suddenly knew she was strong. "You're the medicine cat," he pointed out. "You know best what is going on."

Emberpaw flicked her ears. "I know as well as you. Just because I'm a medicine cat doesn't make me all-knowing." She suddenly pricked her ears, and Runningheart turned to see ThunderClan streaming into the clearing. Emberpaw got up, wobbled, then steadied herself. "I've been practicing," she whispered, lifting a paw to show the charred earth beneath them. Rainpaw's eyes widened.

"Come along," Emberpaw meowed briskly, strutting through the crowd towards ThunderClan, leaving melted paw prints in the snow behind her. Runningheart and Rainpaw exchanged awed expressions and followed her.

"Excuse me, coming through," Emberpaw called as she approached ThunderClan. She walked up to where the majority of ThunderClan was standing. "Stonepaw? Are you there, Stonepaw?"

The gray tom wiggled his way through the crowd. "It's actually Stonetail now. I got my warrior name three days ago-" He froze when he saw the cats from his dream staring at him. "It was real," he whispered.

"Yes yes, all fine and good," Emberpaw hissed impatiently. "Now we should really talk about the dream-"

She was cut off by Greenstar of ThunderClan calling out, "The Gathering shall begin!"

Emberpaw growled under her breath, then stood. "Meet here tomorrow night," she whispered, then walked away.

Runningpaw looked at the medice cat apprentice, then at the burnt paw prints she left. "Okay," he whispered.

 **Do you like their new warrior names? Sorry to rush them becoming warriors, but I decided I would like them all to have their full names before the… thing… I've said to much!**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	9. Practice

Rainpaw crept out of camp silently. As she padded silently from RiverClan, she glanced back at the scent trail she was leaving. Nervously, she glanced at her paws, and then hopped in the near-frozen river. Her paws hit the stones on the bottom, and Rainpaw focused all her energy into the water.

 _You can't do it_ , a voice echoed in her head.

Rainpaw angry screwed her eyes shut. _Yes. I. CAN!_ Suddenly, she felt the river swell around her, and opened her eyes to see the river flooding over her trail. Then, as soon as it grew, the river shrunk back down. Rainpaw blinked in surprise, then swam downriver until she reached the lake.

When Rainpaw arrived at the island, Emberpaw and Stonetail were already there. "Hey," she greeted, sitting next to Emberpaw. Emberpaw just flicker her ears in reply.

Suddenly, a small speck appeared over the slightly waned moon. "What is that?" Stonetail asked, squinting.

The speck got bigger and bigger until it took the form of a cat. Rainpaw gasped. "Is that… Runningheart?"

The WindClan tom touched down. Stonetail's jaw dropped, Rainpaw stuttered, and even Emberpaw seemed lost for words.

"I can control the air," Runningheart stated simply.

Rainpaw looked from cat to cat. "I controlled the water."

"I made fire," Emberpaw muttered.

"I can control trees and rocks and stuff," Stonetail whispered.

Runningheart smiled. "Well, we should figure this out, then, this is obviously what Lightningstreak was talking about." He then took a deep breath, and the winds blew dead leaves and snow through the air.

Emberpaw smirked. "Is that the best you've got?" she asked. Standing up, she turned in a circle, dragging her tail behind her. Flames erupted in the snow where her tail made contact. Once flames surrounded her, she smiled at the others.

Rainpaw was up for a challenge. She looked at the lake, and channeled all her focus into the water. Water streamed up from the lake and formed a circle above Emberpaw's flames. Grinning at the ShadowClan she-cat, she released her hold on the water and splashed Emberpaw and her fire. The fire-bender growled.

"This will be fun," she hissed. More fire sparked from her fur, and snaked across the quickly melting snow. Rainpaw whisked water towards the fire. Runningheart stepped forward and blew winds towards the two. Stonetail lifted tree roots from the ground.

Emberpaw launched fire at Rainpaw. Runningheart dove forward and blew the fire into the air, Emberpaw turned on Runningheart, but tripped over Stonetail's roots. Stonetail wiggled his eyebrows at her, making the trees shake leaves on her. Emberpaw growled, her ears growing hot, her eyes blazing. "STOP!" she screamed, and her entire pelt burst into flames.

Rainpaw and Runningheart exchanged terrified glances. As quickly as possible, Rainpaw lifted water out of the lake and splashed it on Emberpaw.

Emberpaw sizzled out, and a terrified look crossed her face. She looked back at Rainpaw, gasping for air, and said, "What just happened?"

Stonetail slouched. "I'm sorry, Emberpaw," he meowed.

Emberpaw looked back at him. "No, Stonetail," she sighed, lying on the melted snow. "It's my fault. I'm a hothead. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

Stonetail looked at the sky. "Do… do you want to see something cool?" he asked. Rainpaw nodded. Emberpaw stood up. "Sure," she said.

Stonetail focused on the Great Oak, and a branch lowered down to him. "Hop on," he invited, and he, Emberpaw, and Rainpaw scrambled onto the branch. Stonetail lifted it up into the air, Runningheart hovering by them. The four cats rose through the branches until they stood above the island.

Rainpaw gasped. "It's beautiful," she sighed. The stars winked at her. "Which one do you think is Lightningstreak?"

Runningheart studied the sky. "I don't think it matters. They are all on our side."

Rainpaw rested her head on his shoulder. "I sure hope so."


	10. Lake Monster

Time went on, and every other night Stonetail snuck out of ThunderClan camp to meet Rainpaw, Emberpaw, and Runningheart on the island. They trained under the light of the stars, and every night they didn't practice, Stonetail itched to be with them. He felt… a sort of bond, like the four of them were meant to be together.

And maybe they were. After all, no cat had possessed superpowers since the battle against the Dark Forest, and even that was only spoken of in legend.

Together, Stonetail and his new friends tested their abilities. Along with Emberpaw possessing the ability to light herself on fire, Rainpaw learned she could liquefy, Runningheart could turn invisible, and Stonetail, if he was still enough, could become a rock.

It had been half a moon since the gathering, and since then, the thaw had finally come. Stonetail stared up at the moonless sky. Slowly, silently, he walked across the camp through the dirtplace.

"Hey, Stonetail," someone meowed behind him.

Stonetail turned around to see his sister, Daisyleaf, standing in the middle of the clearing. She looked angry and hurt. "Where are you off to, buddy?" she questioned.

Stonetail lowered his ears. "Dirtplace, Daisyleaf," he replied, trying to make it sound obvious. "Where else?"

Daisyleaf began to circle him. "You tell me, brother," she hissed. "You leave for hours on end, and don't tell me that you have a bad mouse _every day._ " She stopped, and her ears drooped. "We used to tell each other everything." She sounded sad.

Stonetail immediately felt guilty for lying to his sister. He walked up to her and nuzzled her cheek. "I'm hunting alone," he lied softly. She looked into his eyes, and belief crossed her face. More guilt washed over him. "It helps me."

Daisyleaf studied him. "You do seem more confident than when you were an apprentice," she observed. She suddenly stifled a laugh. "You used to be afraid of everything."

"Yeah," Stonetail agreed, embarrassed. It was true. Learning with Emberpaw, Runningheart, and Rainpaw helped him feel better about himself.

Daisyleaf looked one more time at Stonetail, and then retreated into the warrior's den. "Have fun," she whispered.

Stonetail watched the den entrance for a minute, then walked out of ThunderClan territory.

He was the last one to arrive. The island was pitch black except for the tip of Emberpaw's tail. "Took you long enough," she grumbled, standing up.

Rainpaw pranced up to Stonetail. "Guess what we're going to do today," she mewed. Before Stonetail could reply, Rainpaw shouted, "I'M GONNA LIQUIFY INTO THE LAKE!"

Runningheart stood up, towering over the small RiverClan she-cat. " _I_ think it's dangerous," he said. "You could drown!"

"Then Emberpaw can just evaporate the lake to get me out."

Runningheart looked horrified. "She could evaporate you!"

"Let's try it," Emberpaw meowed coyly. When she saw Runningheart's terrified look, she burst out laughing.

Stonetail sat patiently. "Why don't we just try it?" he suggested. "If she does start to drown, she can just solidify and swim to the surface."

Runningheart looked annoyed that he hadn't thought of that. "Okay," he agreed.

Rainpaw approached the dark water. "It's cold!" she squeaked.

"It's leafbare," Emberpaw pointed out. "And nighttime."

Rainpaw flicked her ears and waded into the lake. Shivering, she meowed, "Okay, I'm going now," and liquefied.

A puddle of water where Rainpaw used to be blended with the lake water. The three cats stared at the water, lit by Emberpaw's tail. A minute passed, then another. Five minutes. Ten. Emberpaw was getting bored and flicking fire into the water to watch it sizzle when suddenly, the lake erupted.

All of the water drew towards the center of the lake, until the entire island was no longer surrounded. The water crept towards the sky until the entire lake was in the shape of a cat. With a splash, the water formed the now humungous Rainpaw.

She looked thrilled as she glanced at the former island. She began to walk towards it, and with every step water gushed from her fur, shrinking her. By the time she reached the island, the lake had refilled and Rainpaw was her normal size.

"Oh StarClan, that was the best thing I've ever done in my life!" Rainpaw gushed. "It was like… I became the entire lake! I wasn't just a few drops, I was _all_ of it! Then when I solidified, I was _huge_! I understand what you mean by the view, Runningheart. I-"

"Slow down, tiger," Emberpaw interrupted, placing a paw on her mouth.

Stonetail looked around. "Do you think anyone heard that?" he asked. "That was a lot of water splashing down."

Runningheart squinted towards the mainland. "I think we should head back, just in case."

"Agreed," Emberpaw nodded. She gently blew her tail out and walked towards the bridge, the others following.

"So," Stonetail spoke in the shadows, "see you in two days." The others grumbled agreement and parted ways.

As Stonetail ran towards ThunderClan, he heard Rainpaw mutter, "So awesome!"

 **Two or three more chapters until things get interesting!**

 **Question time: if you could be any of the four main characters, who would you be and why?**


	11. Medicine Cat Ceremony

Emberpaw looked up at the sun as it inched towards the horizon. She breathed in and out, imagining a flame sparking in her stomach. Immediately, warmth flowed through her bones, and she felt herself grow stronger. The fact that all the snow had melted in the past half moon had helped a lot.

Emberpaw heard paw steps behind her, and turned to see Webpool carrying a bundle of herbs. "Eat up," he meowed, dropping them in front of her. "Don't want to die on the way to the Moonpool." Emberpaw wrinkled her nose jokingly, lapping up the herbs.

Together, the two cats headed out of the ShadowClan camp. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Webpool and Emberpaw walked along the pebbles on the lakeshore past RiverClan. Silverwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, ran up to them and walked with them silently.

Clovertail and Ratcloud were waiting when the group arrived at the Moonpool. Standing next to Clovertail was a small brown tom. He shyly looked at Emberpaw.

"Today," Clovertail said proudly, "I have a new apprentice. Please welcome Pondpaw." She turned towards Pondpaw. "Pondpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Pondpaw gulped. "It is," he said shakily

Colvertail smiled gently. "Then come forward." Pondpaw stepped towards Clovertail. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will." She touched noses with her new apprentice, the medicine cats cheered.

"Pondpaw! Pondpaw!"

Emberpaw smiled at Pondpaw, and he cracked a small smile back.

"Shall we get started?" Silverwing asked.

Emberpaw headed towards the pool, but Webpool spoke up. "We have one more ceremony to perform."

Emberpaw whirled around, eyes wide. "No," she gasped.

Webpool gazed affectionately at her. "Yes, Emberpaw. I, Webpool, medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." He looked at Emberpaw, who was still gaping.

"Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Emberpaw found her voice. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Emberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Emberfall. StarClan honors your diligence and strength, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ShadowClan" Webpool rested his head on Emberfall's head, and she licked his shoulder.

"Emberfall! Emberfall! Emberfall!"

Emberfall licked her chest embarrassedly. "Let's just share with StarClan already," she mumbled. She, along with the other medicine cats gathered around the pool, and lapped up the chilly water. Emberfall wiggled into comfort, and drifted into sleep.

Emberfall opened her eyes in a field of tall grasses. Pine trees dotted the distance. She looked around, and saw a shape pproaching. "Lightningstreak!" Emberfall called, running up to the black she-cat. Lightningstreak looked proudly at her.

"Congradulations, Emberfall," Lightningstreak meowed. "How is everyone else?"

"We are getting better," Emberfall reported. She turned her head questioningly. "Lightningstreak… why are we doing this?"

Lightningstreak looked uneasy. "I… I don't know, Emberfall," she admitted. "No one does. StarClan does't know what to do. We see into the dreams of cats, bad cats, but no matter how much we try and talk with them, they are in the clutches of the Dark Forest."

"Tell me who!" Emberfall begged. "I can stop it! I can save the Clans!"

Lightningstreak shook her head. "It is written in prophecy that this is the way things must be." She adjusted herself, and smiled at Emberfall. "Now tell me how things have been going.

Emberfall realized there was no more information she could squeeze out of Lightningstreak, so she submitted and began to tell her all about their meetings on the islands, about Rainpaw's lake monster form and how Stonetail could make the trees dance and Runningheart scaring them all to near death with his invisibility. They chatted until Lightningstreak faded away, and Emberfall woke up.

Pondpaw was the only one awake when she sat up. His eyes were bright. "It was amazing," he breathed.

Emberfall smiled at the young tom. "I know."

 **AYYYY one chapter till things get real!**

 **Also Rainpaw gets her warrior name next chapter. I have one picked out already, but it you have ideas I would love to hear.**

 **Are you ready to meet the VILLAINS?!**


	12. The Mysterious Death of Roundeyes

"I, Minnowstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.

Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainflight. StarClan honors your kindness and skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Rainflight proudly licked Minnowstar's shoulder. She stepped back, and Stormpaw took her place. The words were repeated, honoring Stormpaw for his determination and patience, and newly naming him Stormbreeze.

Rainflight giddily hopped next to her brother. "Can you believe we are finally warriors?" she exclaimed. "Can you believe it? I can't believe it. I thought we were going to be apprentices forever! Didn't you?"

Stormbreeze sulked. "I knew that you would have no problem becoming a warrior. You're flawless."

Rainflight felt familiar guilt worm into her stomach. "I'm not flawless," she said defensively.

Stormbreeze shrugged. "You don't need to make me feel better. Lying makes it worse." He wandered towards the fresh-kill pile, leaving Rainflight alone and empty.

Later that night, everyone retreated to their dens, leaving Rainflight and Stormbreeze alone on vigil. Rainflight opened her mouth to talk to her brother, but he shrugged her off. Rainflight felt a pit in her stomach.

Looking out, she saw a fire light up on the island. Silently, she cursed herself. It was a meeting night. Rainflight checked over her shoulder, but Stormbreeze wasn't paying attention. Quickly, she summoned a cat-sized bundle of water and began to whisper a message saying she was on vigil that night.

"Who are you talking to?"

Rainflight froze, water still in her paws. Turning slowly towards her brother, she said, "I'm talking to myself." She cast the water behind a bush.

"Okay," Stormbreeze meowed reproachfully, turning away. She heard him muttered, "… never shuts up, I mean, I get it, you're perfect…"

Tears prickled Rainflight's eyes. What had happened? Stormbreeze was her brother, yet he disliked her so much. What did she do wrong? Was it because of her powers?

Turning away, she finished her message and cast it towards the island. She watched it skip over the lake on the island. Suddenly, a breeze whisked by her ear, and the familiar scent of WindClan filled her nose. Invisible fur brushed her flank. _Runningheart._

"What's your warrior name?" Runningheart whispered in her ear.

Rainflight smiled at nothing. "Rainflight."

* * *

The next day, Rainflight slept in. Runningheart's sweet scent still filled her nose as she dreamed. When she finally woke up, she heard voices in the clearing.

"Minnowstar, Ratcloud and Bladestripe are here to visit Silverwing"

"They are welcome. See them in."

Rainflight pricked her hears as she padded out to the fresh-kill pile. She watched the WindClan medicine cats walk towards the medicine cat den, a mouse in their jaws, and she was suddenly overcome with the need to hear what they were saying. Pulling a salmon from the fresh-kill pile, she chose a spot next to the den and silently listened.

"What can I do for you two today," Silverwing's pleasant voice chimed.

"We want your input on a sign we received. We can't agree on the interpretation."

"Sure, lay it on me."

Ratcloud's voice dropped to a whisper. "Our deputy, Roundeyes, died mysteriously last night. She has no wounds, no previous illness. We suspect deathberries."

"Anyway," Bladestripe interrupted, "we received an omen of this dead mouse in the leader's den. I think it is an omen that Tawnyheart should be deputy, as the mouse has a tawny-colored stomach."

"It is obviously for Mousepelt, since it is a mouse."

"May I see?"

There was scraping of dirt, and Silverwing let out a "Hmm."

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind whipped through RiverClan. Rainflight felt her fur fly around her wildly. Silverwing gasped. "It's another sign!" she exclaimed. "Look at what the wind did! Tawnyheart will be the next deputy of WindClan."

"Rainflight!" Yellowfang called to her. "Come on patrol!"

Rainflight jumped up, her mind drowning in Roundeyes' death.

* * *

Rainflight walked on to the island. It was strange, seeing all the other cats on her island. She noticed charred spots on the dirt and rocks scattered where they weren't before. Rainflight wordlessly sat next Runningheart and Stonetail, making eye contact with Emberfall from her from where the medicine cats sit. For some reason, the Gathering seemed emptier that usual.

"Cats of the Clans!" Spiderstar of ShadowClan called. "The Gathering will begi-"

Suddenly, Spiderstar went limp, and his now bloody body dropped from the great oak. One by one, Minnowstar, Greenstar, and Harestar's dead bodies fell to the ground.

"Cats of the Clans," a voice called. Yellowfang, Tawnyheart, Frostclaw, and Rowanflower appeared. They looked bloodthirsty. "Or should I say, our new _slaves_."

 **Ah my heart is palpitando so much it is so exciting.**

 **I would like to begin another story. I'm better at humor than drama like this one, so if anyone has ideas please share.**


	13. Fly the Nest

**Sorry I uploaded and deleted this chapter multiple times. We were experiencing technical difficulties.**  
Runningheart gasped, backing away from the tree. Emberfall ran over, and the group huddled together, backing away. Runningheart caught terrified looks from the other cats. The clouds crossed the moon, but no one paid attention.

Yellowclaw bared his teeth. "Our ancestors have spoken, telling us that only the 'chosen' can truly rule the forest. All who weren't chosen will _die_."

Suddenly, cats began to emerge from the foliage surrounding the island clearing. Runningheart recognized Ivyclaw, Heatherblaze, and Spottedpaw from his Clan. He saw pain enter Rainflight's eyes as she saw a gray RiverClan tom that could only be her brother, Stormbreeze. Recognition filled everyone's gaze as their own Clanmates circled threateningly.

Emberfall gasped. "This is what Lightningstreak told me about! It wasn't StarClan talking to them; it was the Dark Forest!"

"No kidding," Stonetail whispered. "No way Lightningstreak would want this."

Rainflight looked around. "Guys, what if this is what we are supposed to use our powers against?"

"No kidding!" Stonetail repeated.

Rowanflower gazed down from the tree. "Capture them," she ordered.

The circling traitors pounced, and Runningheart had an urge to get out. He vanished, the world becoming fuzzy and floaty. Seizing Rainflight's cuff in his teeth, he growled, "Grab the others." Rainflight bit down on Stonetail's tail, who grabbed Emberfall. Runningheart channeled his powers, and sent a shiver of electricity-like current through the other three. One by one, his invisibility spread.

Runningheart swept a breeze under his friends, lifting them above the island. "I'm sending you to the Moonpool," he whispered. Wait for me there."

"Where are you going?" Rainflight's disembodied voice asked.

"I need to save a friend," he replied, looking down at Briarpaw's trembling form.

"Well, if you are saving someone, I'm saving someone," Emberfall said.

Runningheart twitched his ears. "Okay, I'll go with you." Blowwing out, he whisked Rainflight and Stonetail away. Upon disconnect from Runningheart, they became visible again.

Emberfall's voice said, "Okay, get your kit and I'll get mine."

Runningheart looked where he assumed she was. "Who are you saving?"

Embarrassment filled Emberfall's mew. "Well, in ShadowClan, Sparklefoot had kits two moons ago. I just want them to be safe."

Runningheart was taken aback by Emberfall's vulnerability. She was always so reserved and harsh, it surprised him to her like this. "Okay."

Runningheart touched down next to Briarpaw. She looked scared, looking at her sister, Spottedpaw. "Why?" she whimpered.

Spottedpaw snarled. "You aren't special. I am!" Spottedpaw lunged at Brairpaw, but quickly, Runningheart grabbed Briarpaw and made her disappear. Spottedpaw growled, confused.

"What's going on?" Briarpaw cried.

"It's me," Runningheart growled between her fur. "I'm saving you."

"Runningheart?"

"Yes," he growled.

Emberfall's voice materialized again. "Can we get those kits now?"

"Sure," Runningheart meowed, dropping Briarpaw on a strong wind.

"But-but, how?" Briarpaw stuttered.

"Don't question it," Emberfall meowed. "Can we go now?"

"How come I can't see you?" Briarpaw asked.

Irritation filled Emberfall's mew. "Invisibility, okay? As long as we are close to Runningheart and he shares his power, we are invisible. Now some innocent kits could be getting murdered or tortured or brainwashed right now and we aren't doing anything!"

Runningheart directed the wind towards ShadowClan. As they touched down near ShadowClan camp, voices drifted their way. Runningheart looked into camp, and Emberfall gasped. Firestep and Mintwing were surrounding the queens and elders, growling. Sparklefoot wrapped her tail around her gray and white kits.

"We need those kits," Emberfall insisted.

"What about Sparklefoot?"

"She will be fine. The kits won't."

Runningheart looked at the two trembling kits. "Okay. Briarpaw, stay here. You will become visible, don't panic." He crept forward, and he heard Emberfall's breath follow.

Runingheart stealthily walked into the camp. "The she-cat is Leafkit, and the tom is Sunkit."

Runningheart slowly grabbed Leafkit by the scruff, and a she vanished, she let out a terrified squeak. Everyone was suddenly on high alert.

"What was that," Firestep shouted, his claws coming out.

"I smell WindClan!" Mintwing called.

"Quick!" Runningheart called, turning Sunkit invisible. He then turned and sprinted out of camp. Without bothering to turn Briarpaw invisible, he rushed them into the air and towards the Moonpool.

When he materialized, Rainflight rushed over. She looked at Briarpaw to the two mewling kits. "Oh," she whispered, curling up around them. "There, there. It's okay, kits."

"I'm scared," Leafkit whimpered.

Emberfall lied down next to them. "Hi," she whispered. "Remember me?" When Sunkit nodded, she said, "You will be safe now, don't worry."

Stonetail sat at the edge of the Moonpool rocks, looking at the island. Despaired meows reached their ears. "What about the others?" he asked.

Runningheart sat next to him, followed by Rainflight, the kits, Emberfall, and even Briarpaw joined them. "We'll just have to wait and see." Runningheart replied. Turning away, he said, "Come on, we have to get somewhere safe."

"Then what?" Emberfall asked.

"Then," Runningheart meowed, "we prepare to take back the Clans."

 **Ooh. Good? Not good? I'm going to make Briarpaw a major character. Maybe even a love triangle nudge nudge wink wink.**


	14. Planning

Stonetail looked nervously down at the lake. "So…" he said, "what are we going to do?"

"Okay," Emberfall snapped, and Stonetail turned to look at her. Her eyes were blazing. "The deputies have killed the leaders because the Dark Forest told them to, and about half the Clan is recruited as well. Everyone else is a slave. What we need to know is what the Dark Forest plans and how we will stop it."

Briarpaw stood up. "You need to explain this." She lashed her tail. "Now."

Runningheart looked guilty. "Should we show her?" he asked.

Rainflight looked up from the kits. "Well," she meowed, "better now than later." She looked down at Leafkit and Sunkit, then stood up. "Shall we?"

Stonetail nodded. Standing up, he breathed in. A tremor shot through his paws, and flowers rapidly grew around Briarpaw. Her eyes widened as she scrambled away.

Emberfall pressed her paw into the soil, sparking a flame. The fire crawled up the flower stems and burned them to the ground.

Rainflight looked up at the clouds covering the moon, then breathed out. Rain poured from the sky.

Runningheart blew a wind through the air, and all the clouds scattered.

Brairpaw stared, open-mouthed. Her pelt was soaked from the rain, but she didn't notice. Emberfall heated herself up and began to dry everyone off.

"Since when could you do that?" she asked, blown away.

Stonetail shrugged. Looking up, he noticed the clouds returning.

Briarpaw was still astounded. "Runingheart… are you telling me you could control the wind the _entire_ time?"

Runningheart grinned shamelessly. "I can also fly and turn invisible, but you already saw that." To prove his point, he vanished.

Briarpaw turned on Rainflight. "What about you?" In response, Rainpaw turned into water. Briarpaw turned to Emberfall, who burst into flame. Briarpaw looked at Stonetail to see a giant rock.

"Wow," she breathed, sitting down. The two kits just stared.

"Anyway," Emberfall said, "we need to know what we are up against. If StarClan can give powers, I will bet that the Dark Forest can too." She her eyes scanned her small audience. "We need to know what we are up against."

Rainflight looked among the group. "But there's only seven of us, and Leafkit and Sunkit are kits. What can we do?" She looked around. "Besides, even if we do have superpowers, Briarpaw doesn't. And, as you said, new leaders might have powers too. We won't be close to powerful enough."

Emberfall looked determined. "Well, I believe in us," she insisted. "We just have to train."

Runningheart stepped up. "I agree. What would happen if we didn't stop them?"

Rainflight licked Sunkit's head, then stood. "Okay," she meowed. "Let's do it."

Stonetail looked at the sky. "Tomorrow," he insisted. "We will go and check things out tomorrow. Then we can figure stuff out." Everyone nodded, and Stonetail settled into a ditch. Looking over, he saw Rainflight settle into a nest with Runningheart. Stonetail blinked, and hazily wondered what was going on between them before falling asleep.

The next morning, Stonetail woke up to see Emberfall working under a bush. The kits had slept with her, and they were now leaning against her paws sleepily.

"Hey," Stonetail called softly, and Emberfall turned around. Herbs were clutched in her jaws. "What are you doing?"

Emberfall placed the herbs down. "I'm going to leave some herbs where Webpool can find them." Emberfall's voice strained. "I bet there are a lot of innocent cats being hurt right now."

Stonetail looked sympathetic, his heart speeding up as he thought about what Daisyleaf could be going through.

Rainflight and Runningheart walked out of their nest, Briarpaw following close behind. She was glaring at Rainflight.

Stonetail looked at Briarpaw. "Hey," he said, trying not to hurt her feelings, "will you stay and look after the kits?"

Briarpaw looked like she wanted to retort, but closed her mouth. "Sure."

"Great," Emberfall mumbled between herbs. "Catch some prey and let's go."

 **LOVE TRIANGLE!**


	15. Enemy Territory

Emberfall crept threw the thicket separating their temporary camp from RiverClan. "Where are they?" she whispered.

She felt a prod on her flank, and looked over at Rainflight. The gray cat pointed towards the island. Emberfall silently shamed herself for not thinking of that and crept towards the water's edge.

"RiverClan is abandoned," a disembodied voice whispered, and Runningheart materialized.

Stonetail squinted at the island. "How are they going to fit that many cats on the island?"

"Maybe they killed the slaves?" Rainflight suggested, gulping.

Emberfall shook her head. "Who would kill perfectly good servants?" She walked closer to the water and put a paw in. It began to boil. "I bet all my prey for a moon that they are all being brainwashed or something. How else would they not be retaliating?"

Rainflight stared at the steam coming from the lake. "Let's go, then," she meowed. Touching everyone with her tail, she liquefied. Emberfall was overcome with a strange feeling of falling apart as she sank to the ground.

"What in StarClan?" she tried to say, but her voice sounded watery and faint. "

"Come on," Rainflight's voice echoed. It seemed to be coming from inside of her.

As Emberfall tried to move, she suddenly felt herself expand. A part of herself drifted away. With a jolt she realized that she was the entire lake. The funny part was, it felt like being a flame. When Emberfall was fire, she lost her form and she was a free non-being. Water was the same way.

Emberfall floated towards the island. She could feel Rainflight mixing with her and urging her and the others towards the island.

"I am a slave! I am no one! I am a slave! I am no one!"

"I am a slave, I am no one. I am a slave, I am no one."

"I have no name! I have no name!"

"I have no name, I have no name."

Suddenly, Emberfall felt her form return. Sshe realized that Rainflight had given their liquefied bodies cat forms. Peeking at the island, Emberfall gasped.

There were rows of cats. Frostclaw stood in front of them, chanting. In a haze, the cats were repeating the words.

"Brainwashing," Runningheart breathed.

On another part of the island, all of the female slave cats were gathered. Thorns surrounded them, and they looked frightened. Male traitors circled them, a predatory look in their eyes. With a pang, she saw Sparklefoot, Leafkit and Sunkit's mother, among the she-cats. She was badly wounded. Emberfall felt guilty as she realized that they must have attacked her because of Sunkit and Leafkit's disappearances.

Water-Stonetail looked curious. "I think…" he began. "I think they are trying to get those queens pregnant."

"Why?" Rainflight asked.

Emberfall gulped. "To gain more followers."

"I am a slave! I am no one!"

"I am a slave, I am no one."

"I have no name!"

"I have no name."

Frostclaw looked satisfied. "All right, cats! Begin digging!" The slaves turned away dizzily and began to dig a hole in the island.

"What are they doing?" Rainflight whipered.

Emberfall shrugged. "Let's get out of here." Just as she was turning away, she caught sight of an orange pelt among the diggers. A knot formed in her throat as she recognized her sister, Applestripe. Her gaze was blank as she dug. Tears prickled Emberfall's eyes.

"Let's go!" Rainflight whispered. She felt herself get tugged away and pulled back onshore at RiverClan.

"My sister," Emberfall whispered weakly.

Rainflight met her gaze. "I know," she said firmly. "My brother is one of the traitors." Turning away, she called over her shoulder. "And we can't stop them unless we are at our very best, Emberfall."


	16. NOTICE

**Hola! Sorry I have been ignoring the shedule for this, but if you have read any of my other stuff, you can see that I am more talented at humor than drama. This fic is generally hard for me to write, so I will take a hiatus from it. This is not a forever hiatus, but it's pretty stressful to come up with a dramatic plot.**

 **See you around**


End file.
